Our Friendship Is Over
by cloudyeye
Summary: ff haehyuk hae!seme hyuk!uke #HappyEunHaeDay :D oneshoot review please


Our friendship is end

Pairing : Haehyuk Hae!seme hyuk!uke

Genre : romance school sad

Rating : T

Oneshoot

Ide pasaran, alur ngebut, ff ini untuk devi chagi :*

#HappyEunHaeDay

Enjoy

Mendung melingkupi langit kota Mokpo pagi ini. Musim panas hampir berakhir dan artinya sebentar lagi memasuki musim gugur. Seorang namja tampan berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya, SMU Paran.

Drap drap drap

"PAGI HAE!"

"Aduh.. yah monyet jangan mengagetkanku bodoh!" namja tampan itu-Donghae- memukul kepala namja manis yg mengagetkannya-Eunhyuk-

"Appoo.. sakit tau ikan amis!" Dan kedua namja itu bertengkar sepanjang jalan. Keduanya memang bersahabat sejak TK. Awal persahabatan mereka dimulai saat Eunhyuk dibully oleh teman-temannya karena dia cengeng dan berbadan kurus. Dan donghae melawan teman-temannya. Sejak saat itu mereka bersahabat. Walapun banyak sekali perbedaan di antara mereka.

"Donghae oppa!" Seorang yeoja cantik berlari saat melihat Donghae memasuki lorong sekolah.

"Ah, luna-ya. Pagi" Donghae mengacak rambut Luna lembut. Eunhyuk yg melihat skinship itu hanya bisa melihat arah lain dan menyembunyikan air matanya. Mereka sudah dekat sejak SMP. Dan kedua orangtua mereka pun sudah saling mengenal. Yah, meskipun orangtua eunhyuk dan donghae juga dekat tapi tidak sedekat orangtua donghae dan luna.

"Nanti makan siang kita makan bersama di kantin ya oppa" Luna menggelayuti lengan Donghae. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri sendiri.

Eunhyuk mulai menyukai ah anni mencintai Donghae sahabatnya sendiri sejak SMP kelas 1. Setiap hari bertemu dan sifat Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mencintainya. Sayang Donghae menyukai Luna begitu pikir Eunhyuk. Yah, Eunhyuk harus memendam perasaannya dan menahan sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

Istirahat telah tiba. Siswa-siswa keluar dari kelas yg dirasa seperti neraka itu. Ckckk.

Donghae dan luna makan siang di kantin sekolah dengan mengajak Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak mau, namun Donghae memaksanya. Karena ini hari senin waktunya Eunhyuk mentraktir Donghae. Itu kesepakatan mereka.

"Oppa, nanti eomma mau mengundang oppa, ahjumma dan ahjussi makan malam bersama"

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti malam oppa dan orangtua oppa kesana. Jja buka mulutmu. Aaaa" donghae menyuapi Luna. Eunhyuk tidak tahan melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Maaf, aku mau ke perpustakaan saja. Silahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian" Eunhyuk berdiri dengan wajah menunduk dan pergi dari sana.

Donghae dan luna memandang heran Eunhyuk. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir mereka.

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai ke ruang dance. Dia berbohong ingin ke perpustakaan karena kalau dia ingin menari, Donghae tau jika dia ada masalah. Maka dari itu dia tidak ingin Donghae tau.

Eunhyuk menekan tombol play di tape recorder dan mulai meliukkan badannya. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Emosinya saat memikirkan Donghae dan Luna di kantin tadi membuat dia tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Sampai akhir lagu dia baru berhenti.

"Hikss... hae.. aku mencintaimu.. hikss kenapa .. kenapa kau menyukai Luna? Kau.. hikss membuatku seperti orang bodoh..hiks mengharapkan cinta dari orang .. hikss orang sepertimu.."

Eunhyuk menekuk lututnya dan menangis keras. Cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Donghae?

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu. "Aku pulang"

"Hyuk, duduklah. Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan" Perasaan Eunhyuk tidak enak.

"Wae eomma?"

"Tiga hari lagi kita pindah ke Jepang. Appa mu dipindahkan tugas ke sana"

Eunhyuk merasa tanah yang dipijaknya runtuh. Jepang? Pindah? Lalu Donghae bagaimana?

"Eo-eomma"

"Eomma tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Eomma sudah mencarikan sekolah untukmu disana"

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Ini terlalu cepat, dia bahkan belum menyampaikan perasaannya pada Donghae. Untuk apa kau menyampaikan perasaanmu Hyuk? Dia mencintai orang lain. Innernya.

"Ne, eomma. Yang penting kita bersama-sama" Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum pada eommanya. Biarkan ini terjadi, mungkin takdirnya bukan bersama dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Luna dan Donghae berjalan dengan hangat. Keduanya berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis dan sekolah Donghae Luna.

"Ah, oh ya , aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Minggu depan Luna akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, Jonghyun"

Donghae menghentikan memotong steak daginnya. Hatinya berdenyut aneh, entah kenapa bukan karena patah hati. Tetapi karena kecewa tidak tahu dia berpacaran dengan Jonghyun.

"Jinja? Wah selamat ya Luna. Bibi dan paman akan datang di pertunanganmu" tersenyum pada Luna. "Ne, ahjumma, gomapta"

Donghae meneguk minumannya dan berdiri. "Permisi, aku tidak enak badan. Aku mau pulang saja. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Donghae membungkuk sebentar dan pergi dari sana.

"Aishh anak itu tidak sopan!" kata Mr. Lee kesal. "Sudahlah yeobo. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak enak badan." Mrs. Lee menenangkannya. Dan makan malam itu dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

.

Donghae menaiki bus menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada pertunangan Luna. Seharusnya aku cemburu dan marah, tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan itu? Apa aku benar menyukai Luna?

Dia mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menghubungi Eunhyuk. Namun dia tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia sudah tidur pikirnya.

Entah kenapa dia malah memikirkan Eunhyuk. Wajah manis nya, gummy smile nya, pertengkaran mereka, kebersamaan mereka. Donghae tersenyum dan hatinya berdebar-debar. Apa mungkin selama ini aku menyukai Hyuk? Bukan luna?

.

.

.

Besoknya saat Donghae ingin menyapa Eunhyuk di kelas, Eunhyuk malah pergi dan tidak menatapnya. Donghae mengernyit aneh. Dia berusaha mengejar Eunhyuk namun wajahnya mengeras saat melihat Eunhyuk tertawa bersama Siwon, sunbae nya. Entah apa perasaan ini. Tapi aku tidak suka Eunhyuk dekat dengan Siwon. Inner Donghae.

Sampai pulang sekolah pun Eunhyuk menghindari Donghae. Dia bahkan minta diantar Siwon pulang. Siwon sih senang-senang saja. Donghae yang tidak senang. "Eunhyuk.. kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Eunhyuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon. Sesudah itu dia masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Dia berbaring di kasurnya dan memejamkan mata. Apa yang kulakukan ini sudah tepat? Menghindari nya agar aku tidak semakin jatuh cinta padanya dan tidak berat hati meninggalkannya?

Setetes air mata turun dari pipi Eunhyuk. Besok.. dia akan ke Jepang. Dan dia tidak memberitahu siapapun kecuali sekolahnya. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu termasuk Donghae. Dia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari Donghae. Meninggalkan cinta dan sakit di hatinya...

.

.

.

Donghae sepulang sekolah uring-uringan sendiri. Wajah Eunhyuk yang datar saat melewatinya terkenang di benaknya. Belum pernah dia melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu. Apa salahku, hyuk? Apa karena aku memaksamu makan di kantin kemarin?

"Hhh.. aku sms dia saja"

To : Hyuk monkey

From : Donghae fish

_**Kau kenapa? Kenapa menghindariku? Aku minta maaf kalau aku berbuat salah. Jangan seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu monkey..**_

Eunhyuk melirik ponsel nya yang berbunyi. "Sms? Dari siapa?"

'Donghae?'

Eunhyuk membaca sms Donghae. Perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya. Merindukanku? Kau merindukanku karena apa Hae? Karena aku sebagai sahabatmu atau karena kau memang benar-benar kehilanganku?

Eunhyuk mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menangis. Kalau begini dia semakin tidak ingin pergi...

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi keluarga Eunhyuk sudah siap dengan bawaan mereka. Rumah Eunhyuk sudah bersih dari perabotan. Eunhyuk memandang sekali lagi rumah nya. Kenangan keluarga nya juga Donghae teringat kembali. Dulu dia dan Donghae sering bermain di rumahnya. Kadang jika Donghae sedang marah dengan orangtuanya, dia akan kabur ke rumah Eunhyuk. Orangtua Donghae sudah tau kelakuan anaknya, jadi mereka diam saja dan malah menyuruh Donghae tinggal lebih lama. Donghae hanya bisa cemberut waktu itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Hyukkie, kajja" sang eomma tersenyum padanya.

"Ne eomma" Eunhyuk berbalik dan menoleh sekali lagi. 'Selamat tinggal Donghae. Aku mencintaimu'

.

.

.

Donghae masuk ke dalam ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas matematikanya. Dan dia mencuri dengar guru-guru yang membicarakan Eunhyuk.

"Siswa yang bernama Lee Hyukjae hari ini pindah ke Jepang. Haah sayang sekali, padahal anak itu kan maskot sekolah untuk lomba dance" kata guru Han

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Orangtuanya dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Jadi dia harus ikut kesana" timpal guru Kim.

Donghae menjatuhkan bukunya cukup keras. Guru-guru disana menoleh. "Lee Donghae? Kau kenapa?" Tanya guru Han.

"Seo-seosaengnim Eunhyuk, dia sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Donghae. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada di bandara Incheon. Kenapa?"

Donghae segera berlari dari sana dan membuka gerbang sekolah paksa. Dia tidak peduli teriakan penjaga sekolah. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk. Biarkan dia menuruti hati nuraninya kali ini jika dia mencintai Eunhyuk sebagai namja. Bukan sahabat.

Donghae menyetop taxi dan segera ke bandara incheon. Donghae berharap dia tidak terlambat.

Setelah sampai, dia membayar ongkos taxi dan berlari mencari Eunhyuk. Matanya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia melihat sebuah pesawat lepas landas. Sudah berakhir. Dia kehilangan Eunhyuk. Donghae menangis dengan sedihnya.

"Donghae?"

Suara itu, suara Eunhyuk. Donghae memutar badannya dan melihat Eunhyuk bediri di depannya dengan wajah bingung dan terkejut.

Donghae sontak berlari dan memeluk Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau pergi ke Jepang huh? Monkey pabbo!"

"Maaf.." Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah sedih Eunhyuk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu Hyuk.." ucap Donghae lembut.

"A-apa? Kau.. kau mencintaiku?" Mata Eunhyuk membola lucu. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja, bukan sahabat"

"Tapi kau menyukai Luna" kata Eunhyuk lirih dan menunduk. Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, yah.. itu dulu. Tapi aku yakin perasaanku ini bukan cinta, tetapi sayang oppa terhadap seorang dongsaeng. Kau mengerti? Yang aku cintai hanya kau seorang. Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya"

Eunhyuk menangis dan memeluk Donghae erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Hae.. jauh sebelum kau menyukai Luna.."

Donghae mendekap erat tubuh mungil Eunhyuk. Dikecupnya rambut blonde Eunhyuk. Aroma strawberry dan mint menguar dari rambutnya.

Kedua orangtua Eunhyuk yang melihatnya tersenyum. Yah, kalau anaknya bahagia mereka juga akan bahagia. Ya kan?

Epilog

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen sederhana di dekat sekolah mereka. Eunhyuk meminta agar dia tidak ikut ke Jepang. Orangtua nya mengijinkan namun dengan syarat nilai sekolah Eunhyuk harus bagus dan tidak macam-macam dengan Donghae. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah mengingatnya.

"Nah, selesai juga. Hyuk?" Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang melamun dengan wajah memerah.

Donghae terkekeh dan mendekati Eunhyuk.

Cupp

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Ya! Kenapa kau menciumku!"

"Karena kau imut Hyuk. Hehehe"

Eunhyuk memukul badan Donghae kesal. "Sudah hyuk" Donghae menangkap kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Dia menatap mata Eunhyuk dan memajukan wajahnya. Donghae mencium bibir Hyuk penuh cinta. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Donghae. Donghae menyesap lembut bibir manis Eunhyuk dan melepaskannya.

"Persahabatan kita telah berakhir, dan digantikan oleh kisah cinta kita. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae"

"Nado saranghae, Lee Donghae" Keduanya pun kembali berciuman menyampaikan perasaan cinta mereka.

END

mian klo ceritanya jelek dan pendek ya devi, irna hehehe


End file.
